lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuge Senshi
Ryuge Senshi is the official main role-play character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. He is a pure-blooded Ryu-jin from Planet Ryu located in the Twelfth Universe. He is among the top seven most powerful warriors on his homeworld and has come to the Seventh Universe simply to have fun. __TOC__ Background TBA Appearance Ryuge is a very tall draconic humanoid being with blue scaly skin, icy blue eyes with a black slits as his pupils, sharp claws and fangs, a long tail with a spike at the end of it, and possess an overall extremely muscular and well-defined build. He wears jet black pants and undergarnments, and not much else. As he is shirtless all of the time and doesn't wear any type of shoes whatsoever. On the right side of his chest, he has a sun-like crest engraved on it, a symbol of his status as a true warrior and fully-realized martial artist. Personality Ryuge's personality is rather hard to describe, because it tends to change a bit depending on the situation. But basically, it can be described as unpredictable. Ryuge enjoys fighting strong opponents and intense battles. However, there are times when he will simply lay back and play around. He will do whatever he can in order to get a good fight that he wants, no matter what. He can be rather harsh, blunt, and flat-out rude to people. He can also be playful, flattering, and incredibly kind to someone if he believes he will get what he wants. He tends to be rather selfish, only caring about himself most of the time and not caring about others most of the time. Also, when it comes to very traumatic or serious things, Ryuge usually displays little to no emotion or care at all. Even when feeling great amounts of pain, Ryuge tends to act rather emotionless. Overall, Ryuge is a very unpredictable and mysterious individual who's personality will change in the blink of an eye. Abilities Ryuge Senshi is an incredibly powerful warrior from the Twelfth Universe, he is from the draconic race known as the "Ryu-jins". As a member of this species, Ryuge possess phenomenal physical abilities and power. Also, according to him, the crest that he possess is unique only to the seven strongest warriors from his world. Proving, that he is among the best of the best. What rank he is among the seven, however, is uknown, as he did not clarify, implying that he may be the seventh and the weakest out of the strongest warriors from his homeworld. Ryuge Senshi also possesses three distinct transformations. However, Ryuge's greatest and most powerful ability is Dragon's Roar. The signature and ultimate ability of all Ryu-jin, a technique they never use unless they have no choice, as it only brings about endless destruction. Basic Abilities Physical Strength Ryuge's physical strength is incredible, he can effortlessly juggle moons, shatter planets with his bare fists, and lift planetary bodies and other astronomical objects millions of times larger than the Earth with one arm. By simply flexing his muscles, he generates tremendous shockwaves and concussive blast of force that can deflect incoming attacks and completely blow away enemies. His strength is so great that it can transcend dimensional barriers and he can literally punch through dimensions. Making his raw physical strength a formidable force to be reckoned with, especially when enhanced by his unique jutsu. Physical Speed Ryuge's physical speed is incredible, he can casually move millions of times faster than the speed of light itself. He can move so fast that he can transcend lightyears and literally move through time itself. This means that he can either move backwards in time during a battle, to before it even happened or stop an enemy from executing a certain attack. Or by moving forward in time during a battle, to when they use a certain attack or after the battle is already over. This ultimately means that Ryuge can move through time at will and alter the past, present, and future to his liking. But he has no desire to do so since it is meaningless and would never do that unless it greatly benefitted him in some way. Durability Ryuge's durability is gargantuan, he can effortlessly tank the explosions planetary bodies of any size, withstand being caught in the collision of supernovas, and even survive the explosion of entire galaxies. On top of this, Ryuge's body possesses heavily dense and durable scales that absorb the kinetic energy of any attack he receives and dissipates the majority of it. The kinetic energy absorbed can also not be dissipated, but channeled, and redirected back at the attacker. Ryu-jin Physiology Ryumyaku Chakra Ryumyaku Chakra is an ancient and very powerful form of chakra originating from Ryu-jin's home world. It is vastly superior to regular chakra and can only be harnessed by members of the Ryu-jin species. It is specifically exclusive to them and only them. They're all born with it, and it is said if they learn how to fully harness it's power, they can achieve their original forms, their Ryukami form, and possess infinite chakra alongside limitless power. Ryumyaku chakra works the same way regular chakra does, however, since it is much more powerful. It is much harder to manipulate and control, which it is said to take a lifetime in order to master it's use. However, since members of the Ryu-jin species live forever, they don't have to worry about that. Ryumyaku Chakra can be used to tremedously increase all of it's user's abilities. Physical strength, speed, durability, endurance, stamina, senses, ect will all reach a whole new level when used in conjuction with this chakra. If this chakra is ever absorbed or used by someone who isn't a Ryu-jin, the chakra will literally suck the life-force and nutrients out of their body rapidly forming into a large chakra orb within their body, that can later be absorbed by Ryuge to empower himself. Effectively killing them in a very short period of time and leaving a malnourished corpse. This type of chakra also replenishes extremely fast, with Ryuge being able to exhaust it all and be restored to full power within approximately 7 minutes even if he is using it in the process, granting him nigh-infinite reserves of chakra. Immortality, Regeneration, and Adaption As a Ryu-jin, Ryuge's body becomes immortal once reaching adulthood, never aging any further beyond that and staying young and in his prime forever. His body possess an incredibly powerful life-force and longeivity. Every single cell in his body is overflowing with a vast amont of self-sustaining life-force energy. This life-force, makes Ryuge virtually immortal. As his body is capable of regenerating from every single wound that it takes without limit, as the ability is entirely genetic and isn't related to how much chakra he has left at all. Every time his body sustains injury, once it heals, the body automatically makes itself stronger in order to compensate for it, also making itself more resistant to what injured it in the first place. This allows Ryuge to quickly get stronger over the course of battles, which is a reason why he likes them and enjoys them so much. Infact, Ryuge's regenerative abilities are so great, that even if every single cell in his body is destroyed. It doesn't matter, as his bodies' cells are pluripotent. Which means, before his cells can even take damage and die, they rapidly divide and create copies of themselves, that are released from his body the instant he takes injury, or even mentally if he chooses to do so. Therefore, if his original body is destroyed. All of his other cells that were released will then quickly merge, evolve, and reform back into a new body that is the exact same as the old one. He is incapable of being rendered unconscious as well, as his consciousness is not restricted to his brain, but every single cell in his body has a mind of it's own, and if he was somehow magically rendered unconscious. His body can fight based on pure muscle memory, allowing him to fight and attack enemies relentlessly without being consciously aware of anything. As for his adaptive abilities, they're also great. As his cells can adapt to nearly anything, in extremely cold environments. Such as absolute zero, Ryuge's body can release vast amounts of bioelectrical energy to keep itself warm to prevent things such as necrosis. When in extremely hot environments, Ryuge doesn't need to worry, because as a Ryu-jin. His body is immune to all forms of heat, especially fire. As he can easily absorb the heat to strengthen and empower himself. He can also easily counter insanely high gravity by making his cells rapidly vibrate together in order to produce powerful static electricity that will also grant him his own powerful electromagnetic field in order to dismiss the one trying to affect him. His body's immune system is also strong enough to make his body immune to all types of poisons, chemicals, and toxins. Thermal and Chakra Sensory Ability As a Ryu-jin, Ryuge was born a Sensor Type, but this applies not only to sensing chakra but also to sensing heat itself. Ryuge can sense and detect the thermal heat signatures and chakra of any being regardless of whether they're dead or alive, and can track them across any distance. Even across an entire Universe regardless of said Universe's size and shape, allowing him to track down anyone no matter where they are unless they go to another plane of existence. This is due to each person's unqiue chakra signature, that allows him to differentiate people amongst each other even when in massive crowds. He can use this ability so well that he tell which family, race, and species someone hails from simply based on their chakra alone. This ability can be taken even further by focusing on a specific chakra signature so much that all of it's movements and even the environment that the individual is in can be determined through raw sensory perception. However, if the opponent doesn't possess chakra. The ability wont be as effective, but the ability to sense heat will still make up for it. Molecular and Bodily Manipulation Ryuge also has the ability to manipulate every single part of his body on a molecular level, allowing him to go intangible by controlling and seperating the intermolecular bonds between all of his molecules. Allowing him to phase through any physical object and to adjust the density of his body as well. Allowing him to make his body absurdily dense to make him much more resistant to attacks and make it seem like his opponent's are running into a "brick wall" when attacking him with physical attacks. Ryuge can also bond himself to his opponent's bodies molecularly, allowing him to easily erode and destroy all of his opponent's cells from the inside out. He latches onto them like a parasite and sucks all of their life-force out by doing this. Allowing him to easily kill them and steal all of their genetic abilities in the process, causing his body to further adapt and ultimately evolve. Due to his molecular manipulation, he can also manipulate every part of his body. Allowing him to change the size, shape, width, and length of his entire body at will. He can shrink himself down to the size of a single molecule, enlargen himself to the size of a solar system, extend and retract his limbs, or even completely alter his appearance. Although he must still retain a draconic and reptillian appearance no matter what, limiting this ability to some extent but still maintaining great usefulness. Techniques *Cellular Regeneration Absorption *Cellular Regeneration Ejection *Cellular Parasitical Demolition Thermal Energy Manipulation As a member of the Ryu-jin species, Ryuge has complete control and manipulation over thermal energy in all of it's forms. This applies on a physical, mental, spiritual, and even conceptual level. Ryuge can utilize heat to incinerate his opponents, evaporate all of the energy within their body, singe their souls, and even warp reality when used to it's fullest extent. He can draw energy from celestial bodies such as comets, meteors, quasars, stars, supernovas, and even from the heat produced by movement itself. This means that by simply moving or by having his opponent assault him, he will become stronger by drawing energy from the kinetic energy released. This ability even allows him to manipulate plasma itself, allowing him to create and manipulate solar energy, electrical energy, and even radiation. Effectively, Ryuge is immune to nearly all forms of heat except for those that are magical, divine, or completely otherworldly somehow. However, he still has a very strong resistance to them. Transformations Ryuge possesses three dinstinct transformations that each increase his power and abilities in different and unique ways. Avian Form While in Avian Form, Ryuge's claws become elongated, his fangs become sharper, his body becomes sleaker and thinner, his tail becomes even longer and more serpentine, and he sprouts two very large wings. Avian Form is his weakest transformation, but it is still very useful. It's purpose is to greatly increase Ryuge's raw speed and agility allowing him to swiftly evade and counter enemy attacks. It also increases his defensive power, as the wings that he grows are created from a large amount of concentrated muscle fibers that makes them nearly indestructable. Techniques *Ryukami's Wings Dead Bone Pulse Form While in Dead Bone Pulse Form, Ryuge obtains the ability to completely control and manipulate every single bone in his body. By infusing the calcium in his bones with ryumyaku chakra, Ryuge can control his osteoblasts and osteoclasts, he can harden, lengthen, and completely change the shape of his bones. His bones at base, as strong as katchin and by enhancing them even further with his chakra he can make them much harder than katchin to make them basically indestructable. Make them long enough to cut a planet in two, and create dense spiked armor above and beneath his skin to allow him to take even less damage from any attacks. He can fire his bones as projectiles as well, as any bones that ejected from the body instantly regrow good as new, making it not a problem at all. He can inject his bones into other people's bodies to absorb the calcium, bone marrow, and other nutrients from other people's bones in order to make them weak, brittle, and ultimately destroy them. He can also cause the bones in his opponent's body to rapidly reproduce, causing their own bones tear their body apart from the inside out. His strongest dead bone pulse technique, is the All-Killing Ash Bones. A technique that allows him to fire a single thin bone into his opponent that will rot them from the inside out on a molecular level and turn them into a pile of ash in mere seconds. Techniques *Dance of the Camelia *Dance of the Willow *Dance of the Larch *Dance of the Clematis: Vine *Dance of Clematis: Flower *Dance of Clematis: Piston Fist *Dance of the Seedling Fern *Dance of the Raffesia *Draconic Armor of Bone *Mutiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons *All-Killing Ash Bones Thermal Empowerment Form While in Thermal Empowerment Form, Ryuge's body becomes supercharged due to absorbing insane amounts of heat. He obtains the ability to utilize the power of thermal energy and heat to it's utmost zenith. With all of his previous thermal-based abilities increased to immersurable levels. He can literally transform his entire body into a pure plasmal being if he wants too. Ryuge's abilities are all so drastically increased, that he can effortlessly move through time, dimensions, and reality itself by using his speed. Rip open, bind, and severe the connection of different dimensions with his strength. Create, destroy, and reshape anything he can posssibly imagine using heat as well. He passively absorbs all forms of heat near his body constantly in order to continously grow stronger. Finally, he can conjure up and create gargantuan solar storms of catastrophic devastation and destruction. Techniques *God: The Scorching Dragon's Roar *God: The Escastic Kirin's Rage *God: The Ferocious Serpent's Bellow *God: Expansive Thermodynamic Sphere of Absolution Secret Technique: Dragon's Roar Dragon's Roar, is the ultimate and signature technique of all Ryu-jins. They're all taught from birth to never use this technique unless they have no option, it is a trump card only used in desperate situations. As the flames emitted from their mouths are in the purest and rawest form of all flames, pure white. The flames vastly exceed 1.416785(71)×1032 kelvin, which is absolute hot. Since these flames exceed absolute hot, they possess immersurable amounts of power, and they're capable of literally destroying anything in their way. They can even distort reality itself, allowing this attack to bypass any and all physical, mental, spiritual, conceptual, and magical defenses. This means that anything hit by this attack is reduced to literally nothing. Not even a single atom of their being will remain if they're hit and even their souls are damaged by this technique. Meaning that they will not have bodies once reaching the afterlife and will be incapable of being revived for some time. Normal Battles *TBA Special Battles/Tournament Battles Lookout Halloween Turkey Tournament *Ryuge Senshi Vs. Coraxo the Thunderer. Winner: Ryuge Senshi *Ryuge Senshi Vs. Ghoster. Winner: Ryuge Senshi by DQ (Ghoster killed him) Grand Supreme Tournament *Ryuge Senshi Vs. . Winner: Ryuge Senshi *Ryuge Senshi Vs. Avallac'h. Winner: Ryuge Senshi *Ryuge Senshi Vs. Zion IV. Winner: Ryuge Senshi *Ryuge Senshi Vs. . Winner: Leogian Saga/Arc Battles The Edenian Civil War *Ryuge Senshi and Flandre Vs. Black Knight. Winner: Neither The Herulean War *Ryuge Senshi and the UAGP vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP. *Ryuge Senshi vs. King S. Winner: King S *Ryuge Senshi, Kuzon Jr. and Kuzon IV vs. King S. Winner: Ryuge, KJ and Kuzey = *Ryuge Senshi and the GUAOF vs. TUS. Winner: Ryuge and the GUAOF. *Ryuge Senshi and Domon Kasshu vs. Ikimono. Winner: Ryuge and Domon. *Ryuge Senshi vs. David Vafer. Winner: Neither *Ryuge Senshi, Bisani Toribra, and the GUAOF vs. David Vafer and the TUS. Winner: Ryuge Senshi, Bisani Toribra, and the GUAOF. *Ryuge Senshi, Domon Kasshu, Zion IV, and Kuzey vs. Priestess Khan. Winner: Ryuge, Domon, Zion, and Kuzey. *Ryuge Senshi and the GUAOF vs. TUS. Winner: Ryuge and the GUAOF (Battle at Ton-Hok) *Ryuge Senshi and the GUAOF vs. TUS. Winner: Ryuge and the GUAOF (Military Junta of Sassiuex) Trivia *Ryuge Senshi's full name means "Draconic Fanged Warrior", a reference to his species, appearance, and his occupation. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Ryu-jin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles